Two Tickets To Paradise
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Amanda Cena and Finn Balor needed time away and decided to take it... but they also decided not to tell anyone where they were going to. Will they be found by the ones looking for them or will they be able to enjoy well deserved vacation time together? (Set in mid 2015, co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine, werewolf-queen-022 and GirlGoneGamer)


_**Three days ago…**_

 _Raw was just starting and You're Gonna Pay by Jim Johnston blared through the arena as Amanda had a microphone in her hand with Finn by her side, the music stopping._

 _"I'm gonna be blunt with y'all, I'm not happy with Seth Rollins's despicable behavior as of late. I know kids who don't act like he does and it's gonna stop. Rollins, get your ass out here now!" Amanda replied, Dianne, Yuki, Dakota and Ashley looking at each other in the back._

 _"Oh fuck." Ashley muttered._

 _"Yeah, she's pissed. And with good reason." Yuki responded as Seth walked out there, the fans booing him._

 _"Now about what happened-" Seth started to say, Amanda slapping him hard._

 _"You feel no remorse for how you treated Dianne earlier!" Amanda yelled._

 _"Just how I remember her!" Ashley cheered, seeing Seth turn back to Amanda once his face stopped aching and then turning his anger to Finn._

 _"You get some kick out of corrupting young women?! Turning them on those they should really be trusting?!" Seth questioned._

 _"Oh, I corrupted her? No, that was you! Or you at least tried!" Finn responded._

 _Before either could respond, Voices by Rev Theory blared through the arena and Randy walked out to the ring before his music stopped and he grabbed a microphone._

 _"Seth, if anyone should be blamed here for corrupting Mandy, it should be me." Randy responded._

 _"Motherfucker!" Amanda hissed, Finn covering his mouth and trying not to laugh as Randy glanced at Amanda before he looked at Finn._

 _"I did not teach her to say that though, did you?" Randy asked._

 _"No. She did grow up during the Attitude Era though, remember that." Finn explained._

 _"Yeah and I guess from those days, she learned that being on her knees and ready to-" Seth responded._

 _But he was cut off by Amanda tackling him and beating him to a pulp until Finn and Randy pulled her off._

 _"I'm not sure how smart that was of Seth, Mandy is not one you want to piss off!" Michael responded._

 _"Understandably, she's pissed! How dare he imply such things about her?!" Bradshaw replied._

 _Having taken Amanda backstage after putting her over his right shoulder, Finn put the small brunette on the couch after closing the door._

 _"Lig dom ar ais anois!" Amanda yelled after getting up and running to the door, Finn pinning her against the wall with his body and pinning her arms above her head._

 _"Níl tú ag fágáil an tseomra seo go dtí go ... socraíonn tú." Finn responded with a growl, not out of anger at Amanda but at the fact that her pulse was once again starting to race._

 _And it, along with her cursing, sent his own racing._

 _"You've got a hell of a mouth… I'm surprised you didn't get bleeped out when we were out there." Finn whispered._

 _"Well, you're right with what you said out there… I was a child during the Attitude Era. I've heard worse." Amanda responded, her voice raspy and her no longer struggling. "You can let go of me now…" She whispered as his grip on her wrists loosened slightly._

 _"I don't want to, Darlin'." Finn replied quietly._

 _And just as he was about to lean in closer, both heard Ashley outside the door._

 _"Hey you two alright or should I come back later?" Ashley asked._

 _"We're okay… I'm just making sure she stays calmed, Ash." Finn responded._

 _"Are you sure? Because that's not what it sounded like out here." Ashley said._

 _"We're good, Sis." Amanda replied, Ashley nodding and leaving… Finn let go, Amanda lowering her arms. "Just hold me…" She whispered before they stretched out on the couc_ h, Finn holding her.

 _And he could see it, she needed a vacation…_

 **Present time…**

"I don't see any lights on… maybe they're asleep." Seth replied, Dakota, Dianne, Ashley and Yuki looking at each other.

"It's best just to leave them like that. They're probably tired of seeing you, Seth." Yuki explained.

"She's got a point, you always make Tiny mad." Dakota responded.

"Yeah, Kota's right!" Yuki said.

"I don't make her mad! If anyone causes people to get mad about things, it's her!" Seth replied before he stormed over to the door and busted it down, the five running in and looking around.

"You're paying to have that door fixed!" Dianne responded as Seth found a note on the coffee table, the note in Finn's handwriting.

' _If anyone we know is reading this, I'll make it easy for ya. I've taken off with Mandy and we're not coming back until she feels thoroughly relaxed. And no, I'm not revealing where we're going to.'_

"Well, Rollins, you've finally done it." Yuki responded, placing her hand on his left shoulder for a few seconds.

"That does it!" Seth growled before grabbing his phone… only for Dianne to take it from him.

"You are not calling the cops! Finn didn't kidnap her, they went on vacation!" Dianne responded, Seth turning his anger to whoever walked into the house next… but as he charged, he screamed and reeled back.

With Dianne's flashlight app, the others saw an arrow in his arm and Liara smirking as she laughed.

"Aw fucking hell. That looks like it really hurts." Yuki said, looking away from Seth's bleeding arm.

"Damn it, Liara, what the fuck was that for?!" Seth yelled after Liara turned on the lights.

"Well, I heard the door get kicked in and thought you had finally lost what little sense you had left!" Liara replied, Dianne switching the app off.

"Okay, who's got the guts to pull it out of his arm? Cause I don't." Yuki questioned, trying to cover her mouth.

"Close your eyes if you're squeamish and cover your ears if you hate loud screams." Ashley replied, Dianne and Yuki doing so and Ashley walking over and yanking the arrow out, which caused Seth to scream. "Oh shut up!" She replied, shoving an apple in his mouth and tying a towel around his wounded right arm.

The sun was just starting to peek out from the reddish pink clouds when Finn and Amanda had reached the Miami city limits.

"Just one more stop and we'll be in Havana in no time, Darlin'." Finn responded as he and Amanda smiled at each other.

Amanda couldn't wait til they got there but she was already enjoying their vacation.


End file.
